


Mint Condition

by seadeepy



Series: Schitt's Creek Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Baseball, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, I'm just making up tags at this point bc I've never written fic before, M/M, Patrick Brewer is a Troll, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Superstition, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Prompt: explaining a good luck charm to the other person.OR: Patrick finds something very interesting while doing the laundry and can't resist teasing David about it.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903411
Comments: 31
Kudos: 108





	Mint Condition

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally never written fanfiction before in my entire life, so please be gentle ;_;
> 
> Thanks to Streetlamp_Sunset and JustWaiting23 for the beta!

David has heard his own name on his husband’s lips in so many ways. He’s heard it as placation, as punctuation, as passionate cry in the moment of release. He’s heard it frustrated, and snarky, and very, very sarcastic.

At this exact moment, Patrick is calling David’s name with something that can only be described as _glee._ He comes into the bedroom with a heaping laundry basket, where David is lying on the bed, ankles crossed and his journal open in front of him.

“Yes?” David says, eyes narrowing. He finishes scribbling his sentence, then closes his journal and balances it on the edge of the night table, propping his head up on his hand.

“I was folding your jeans and your...” Patrick glances down at the basket. “What’s the long-pants equivalent of a skort?”

David shudders. “Never say _that_ word again in this house, thank you very much. As I have said at least thrice before, those are called skirted pants, and they are—”

“Rick Owens,” Patrick finishes for him. “I know. What’s interesting to me....” And he trails off again, nonexistent eyebrows leaping up as he struggles to keep the solemn expression on his face.

“Okay, out with it,” David says imperiously, waving with his free hand.

“I found _this_ ,” Patrick finally manages to choke out, setting down the basket at his feet and holding up a shiny silver coin about half a centimeter across.

“What’s that?” David asks, even as the bottom drops out of his stomach.

“You tell me, David,” Patrick says, studying it with mock confusion. “It looks like a... coin? With a little bird head on it?”

David sits up — this situation has just been upgraded to category both-hands-free-for-potential-flailing. For now, he pins his hands between his knees and bites down on his lips, nodding rapidly. “Mhm, and what does that have to do with me?”

Patrick walks around the laundry basket, stopping a meter from the bed. “Well, David,” he says slowly, drawing out each word, “I found it in the pocket of _your_ jeans.”

Weakly, David says, “And?”

“Weren’t these the jeans you were wearing on Tuesday?” Patrick taps his chin. “I wonder, what was happening Tuesday?”

“Oh my god!” David bursts out. He shoots to his feet, pacing back and forth, hands flying around in the air like two highly caffeinated CGI crows. “Ohmygod, okay already!”

Patrick can’t keep up the charade any longer. He breaks down laughing, eyes squinted shut and shoulders shaking. He lifts up the coin again, and says, in the same tone he started with, “David, why on earth do you have a Toronto Blue Jays commemorative coin in the pocket of your jeans?”

Pouting, David says, “It’s not my fault,” making shooing motions as his obnoxious troll of a husband comes closer.

Patrick slips his hands around David’s waist and tugs him til they’re standing toe-to-toe, but David is still gathering steam.

“You spend so much time watching the baseball and then you get so _sad_ when your team loses, and that directly affects me, and I was really just trying to save myself some trouble.”

“And what,” Patrick says, very close to David’s face now, eyes on David’s mouth, “did you think the coin was going to do about that?”

“It was stupid,” David mumbles, and kisses Patrick to shut him up.

For a few seconds they are lost in the warmth of each other, but then Patrick pulls back and grasps David’s shoulders.

“Why did you have the coin in your pocket, David?” he asks, like he once said, “ _why wasn’t I invited to the barbecue?”_ all those years ago. When David was still afraid that Patrick would see him for all he is and not like what he found.

And because David isn’t the person he used to be, he ducks his head and admits, “I guess you could call it a kind of good luck charm.”

“For the Jays to win,” Patrick says slowly, confirming.

“Yes. I told you, it’s—”

Any further explanations are lost to history, as Patrick yanks David into a passionate kiss that quickly devolves into passionate more-than-kissing. Patrick does all the things to David that make him melt, and David can only hope to show Patrick how thoroughly he is loved in return.

The morning of the next Blue Jays game, Patrick sees David putting the coin in the pocket of his Dries Van Noten jeans, and he smiles, and he says David’s name again.


End file.
